Hunted
by StuckBetween2Worldss
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Percy needs some air. Waves after waves of depression seem to tumble over him. Nick Fury, got recent sightings on his favorite criminal,Percy Jackson, who is known to be a terrorist in the world of Shield. The Avengers are called in to capture this boy. When Loki gets involved once again, everyone has their head spinning trying to find the truth.
1. Rag Dolls and Craft Projects

**Chapter 1: Rag Dolls and Craft Projects**

**Percy's POV~~**

I guess this is truly the end. Blood and monster dust were smeared onto my armor, making me look like a ruined craft project. Demigods lay scattered among the field, their bodies like rag dolls. Monsters lumbered around like they owned the place. Those are the same monsters that took some of my friends to the Underworld. The hard way.

Leo suffocated when an Earthborn was able to clasp its meaty hands around his head.

Frank died by using the last of his stick to save Hazel, who died several minutes later when Arion slipped while she was on his back and sent her flying into a herd of hell hounds.

Piper was killed when she was cornered and she had already lost her voice when she screamed at a bunch of _dracanea_ to stab themselves, right when they were about kill Jason. The_ empousai _that took her down had no mercy.

Jason was still fighting, but for how long was my question. He had a gash on his leg and because his shirt was ripped, revealing his torso, you could see a nasty cut that was deep.

Annabeth was still in the land of the living, thankfully. She was battling against telkhines and was winning.

_Concentrate. _I scolded as I stabbed the lycanthrope I was fighting. I was waving my hand through the dust of the monster, when my age old friend stepped out of the shadows. The Minotaur.

As soon as he saw me he charged, apparently he was as a dumb as ever. I mean, what is going on in the beefy head of his? He has no horns, after I took them both, one in the battle of Manhattan and another before I came into camp, and his axe seemed a bit dull.

_Well, this will be easy._

I charged and back-flipped onto his back. I quickly brought my bronze sword to his neck and decapitated him, more monster dust splattering onto me as I fell to the ground. I had forgotten that he would disintegrate and I was on him and once he died I would fall. When I made impact with the ground, I knew I either twisted or broke my ankle.

The pain throbbed throughout my leg. I heard a scream echo and turned to see my one of my best friends, Jason, lying on the floor with a spear sticking out of his stomach. I was about to go and seek revenge when Will Solace shot the monster with a poisonous arrow. I limped to my next target, which happened to be a vrykolakas. Easy. With one slice all that was left in it's place was a pile of dust.

Then it came.

What I heard next would scar me for the rest of my life.

Haunt my nightmares.

Be the cause for my depression.

It was a blood curling scream that rippled through the battlefield like a rock skipping on water, slowly getting quieter just like splashing sounds as that rock went further. The scream came from the throat of my lover, Annabeth. I turned just in time to see Gaea drag her earthy sword across her neck and tossing her to the side as if she were nothing.

But that's not true. Annabeth is everything. Everything to me.

I can not really explain what happened next. My mind and thoughts were a muddled mess as I ran to Annabeth, my sore ankle forgotten, and cradled her head in my lap. I kissed her, hoping she was not really gone.

That I'd get to hear her laugh again.

Hear her drone on about architecture.

See her eyes light up.

See her smile.

Feel her warm hands in mine.

Talk about the life we could've had.

Cries of anguish racking my body as I held her close. Tears fell like a river from my eyes and I did not stop them. I let them flow. I heard Gaea chuckle from behind me.

"Hurts does it not? To have someone you love taken away from you? I hope you enjoy the pain, Perseus. You deserve it. You caused so many deaths you know. Bianca, Charles, Silena-"

"Stop!" I cried. My eyes widening. She could not bring this up, epsecially after what she had just done.

"Little Zoe Nightshade, Ethan, Hazel, Frank-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled, putting my hands over my ears. I did not want to hear any more of what this villain had to say.

Gaea said, slightly louder than before,"Piper, Leo, Jason-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted putting my fingers in my ears, desperate for her to stop.

"All those poor merpeople, Castor, Pan, Lee Fletcher-"

"BE QUIET! Please..."

"Micheal Yew, Daedalus-"

"Don't you **dare.**"

"And Annabeth Chase."

That was the last straw. I stood up, the ground shaking in my fury. Every where I stepped, ice encircled my foot-print. A hurricane started to brew around me. Rain started to pour hard against everyone but me. The ground rippled, all the moisture in the plants moving around. Gaea looked petrified.

In a deadly calm voice I said, "Listen here Dirt Face, you need to shut that mouth of yours. And I can do that, making it eternal." With a flick of my wrist, water binned her hand and then hardened into ice harder than celestial bronze. Points started to extend from the ice, making golden _ichor_ drip from the Primordial.

"Please have mercy," She begged, a pleading look in her eyes.

I just glared.

I brought my sword to her throat and her take a sharp intake.

"I will give no mercy, to those who do not deserve it," I said and slit her throat.

I turned to see awe-struck gods and demigods staring at me. I stared back and whispered, "I am done," and mist- traveled to my old cabin in Montauk. I didn't want to listen to those jerks.

**Nick Fury's POV~~**

Who _is _this kid? He managed to stay under the radar this long, and that is practically a miracle.

_**Percy Jackson:**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Appearance: Raven black hair, sea-green eyes.**_

_**Last seen: Across America, San Francisco, Rome and Greece.**_

_**Has been kicked out of 10 schools.**_

_**May be a terrorist, or criminal.**_

_**Additional Info: May have kidnapped his mother and may be part of a group of assassins; was seen in battle armor with a group of teenagers, all armed with baseball bats and sticks.**_

I guess it's time to call in the team.


	2. Why is everyone in love?

Chapter 2: Why is Everyone in Love?

Percy's POV~

I watched as they lowered all those coffins in the ground and I officially hated funerals now. With their coffins in the earth, it was like letting Gaea claim them. And those people are not for her to claim. I was currently perched in a tree, observing everything from below.  
I wanted to join my comrades and friends to mourn for the dead, but the problem was that almost all my friends are dead. And plus, did any of them try to help her? Did any of them even make a move to comfort me? No, they just stood there.  
I was quietly sobbing as I heard them tell about the quests that Annabeth and I went on. This pain was too much. But I had to stay until it was all over so I could mourn in peace. Fortunately, the gods decided to make the Cemetery of Heroes, here in New York and not on Olympus. After, the funeral (which ended up with me and soaked tear T-shirt) I quietly sneaked down to the gravestones. What they read made my heart tear.

_Jason Grace~_  
_A strong hero and leader for many years at Camp Jupiter,_  
_A Hero of Olympus_  
_To be husband of Piper McLean_  
_A great friend who always there_  
_Jason, remember to have fun sometimes too._  
_Piper Mclean~_  
_A non-conceded Aphrodite spawn_  
_A Hero Olympus_  
_To be wife of Jason Grace_  
_Would go down fighting to save a love_  
_Piper, your mother loves you for who you are. Not for what she wants you to become._  
_Leo Valdez~_  
_A loyal and funny hero_  
_A Hero Of Olympus_  
_Was going to rescue Calypso_  
_Would have always wanted to use the phrase before he died, I left a million dollars in the, in the..._  
_Leo, you are not the 7th wheel._  
_Frank Zhang~_  
_A wonderful archer and would have made a great Praetor_  
_Hero of Olympus_  
_Boyfriend of Hazel Levesque_  
_Worried about who he love's life before his own_  
_Frank, you are perfect just the way you are._  
_Hazel Levesque~_

_First to be able to tame Arion_

_Hero of Olympus_  
_Girlfriend of Frank Zhang_  
_Always tried to take on more than she could handle_  
_Hazel, no one cares about the person you were. We care about the person you've become._  
_Annabeth Chase~_  
_One of the youngest demigods to conquer the Labyrinth and one of the first to go to Tartarus and survive_  
_Hero and Architect of Olympus_  
_Girlfriend of Percy Jackson_  
_Always was prideful_  
_Annabeth, you will be remembered as a hero._

Why did they have to die? Why did it have to be them. I put my head in hands and cried. They didn't deserve to die. It should have been me./p  
I heard footsteps coming towards, so I quickly wiped my tear-stained cheeks and mist-traveled away.

I landed on my dusty bed in my cabin at Montauk. I decided to clean up a bit before hitting the hay. Big mistake. I had to dust all the spider webbed-filled corners, sweep the dirty floors, wipe the counter tops, and do laundry. Yes, emlaundry/em. I know, horrible right? I took a quick shower, before laying down on my freshly cleaned bed. My eyes slowly started to droop and I had one thought before I fell to sleep.  
Demigod dreams.  
In my dream, I was reliving the war. Which? Both. The fates are just that cruel. I watched as my comrades died and in this dream, Gaea did win. Was this some alternate universe? Perhaps in another world, another time, my destiny was changed. I was destined to raze Olympus, than save it. I guess my alternate self is seeing what I would have saw in my world.**(Well, that kinda went a little deep..)** Well, anyway this dream just made me want to cry. Who was doing this? I looked down in my dream self and was about to re-watch the light fade out of Annabeth's eye, when I awoke./em/p  
I sat up so fast, I fell off my bed. I was sweating and panting from that nightmare of a dream. Hey sandman, next time bring me a better dream. I started to go about my morning as if I was still at Camp... , wow I couldn't even say that name with out those pictures floating back into my head. I sighed and grabbed my hoodie and raced out the door, ready to eat some breakfast.  
I walked the streets of New York alone, pulling my hood over my head as I felt the late summer chill brush against my skin. I looked at the happy couples walking down the streets, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. I smiled myself, a sad smile at the couples. That could have been me and Annabeth.  
I turned left and I entered a small coffee shop. The aroma of baked goods and coffee overwhelmed me for a second. I never really got to go to a coffee shop, so I must have looked weird gawking at all the different types of coffee. Back at emthat/em place, they only had one type of coffee. None.  
I ended up getting a caramel macchiato and sat at a table in the corner. I noticed that on my cup, the cashier left her number. Wow, I guess nowadays you don't even get to know the boy's name before you give him your phone number and ask him out. After seeing the number I left, not wanting to confront this lovesick girl. I took a sip of my coffee and walked down a road filled with love.  
**Tony Stark (aka Iron Man)'s POV~**  
I looked down at the profile in my hands. Who is this kid? Director Fury said we had to detain him and we would do so tomorrow. But I don't think I could bring myself to harm such an innocent looking kid. From the picture on his profile, that looked past due, he didn't look capable of being a terrorist or even a threat.  
I looked at everyone's expression and saw that they had my same idea. Well except Natasha. She never showed her emotions. I glanced down at the file once more and had that question still ringing in my head. How could I harm someone that young?


	3. You Promised

**Chapter 3: You Promised**  
**Percy's POV~**  
Is it only me or is everywhere you go filled with love? I can't even leave my cabin with out my heart aching. It seems as though Aphrodite sent all these couples at me, for what reason I do not know. I sit on the chair next to the window, watching as a boy grabbed his girlfriend and ran into the water. I remember when I used to do that with Annabeth.  
I remember when she would punch and yell at me, while I laughed throwing her into the water and creating a bubble so we could be alone. I remember those days as clear as day. Her smile before she leaned in and kissed me. Her laugh when I made a corny joke. I'd give a million drachmas just see her smile again or her laugh, even if it was just for a second. Because I know I would cherish that second and try to make it last as long as it could.

My stomach growls as I wake up from my nap. I yawn and groggily sit up. I need to train, don't want to become monster chow just yet.  
I started doing push-ups and lost count after 150, I then started doing pull-ups on a branch on a tree that was outside. I was soon dripping with sweat. Well I can fix that,I snapped my fingers and instantly became dry. I brought out Riptide and was about to create some water warriors to spar with, when I checked the time. It was already 8:00 and that was after visitors hours. To where? To the cemetery of course.  
I grabbed my fuzzy black hoodie from it's hanger and flicked up my hood. Shoving my hands into my pockets I exited the cabin and strolled down the beach. I didn't touch the water though. I couldn't bring myself to do it. That was my father's domain and I don't need him knowing that I'm alive.  
No one does. I just need to be alone. I eventually walked far enough to reach the burial grounds. I pushed open the gates, that creaked in its wake. I sat down on a bench and observed my surroundings. The cemetery was enclosed in a pocket of trees, making it almost impossible to get in. Unless you know the way,  
It was after hours, so no one should be coming. Who would dare to defy the gods? Well, your looking at him. I slowly walked over to the graves, gathering up whatever courage I still had. I then saw her grave. Tears sprung into my eyes. Photographs of happy memories seemed to swarm around me, filling my head with sounds of her talking , laughing, yelling. I felt the world around me slowly turning dark, like paper on fire. I watched as the photographs turned dark, showing her angry calling me an idiot and a jerk. I lived though the memory of her dying again. They started nipping at me, as if taking away my sanity.

I screamed and dropped to my knees. My eyes leaked and tears flowed out. The world became lit up again, but didn't hold the same shine as it did before. I noticed I was right in front of the seven's graves. I caressed Annabeth's grave, taking in its beauty.  
Athena must have put some work into this. It depicted an owl holding a trident and etched in the marble that was her headstone read her name, and some facts about her. Next to her was my own grave, that was made of sea stone. If it wasn't a grave, I'd go as far as saying it was pretty. They were right next to each other and allowed a smile to grace my face. We will always be together, Wise Girl. Even in death. I felt so close to her right now, knowing that she is only a few feet below me. So close, yet so far.  
"Why did you have go, Wise Girl? Why couldn't you be mine forever?" I yelled, pounding my fist in anger.  
"Why did you leave me?" My voice cracked."I thought you promised to never l-leave me, Annabeth. You promised!" I screamed."Why are the Fates so unfair? Haven't I been through enough? Can't you take pity for just once, for once?"

The ground trembled in my anger. I felt five presences behind me.  
"And, you! Can't you let a person grieve in peace?" I yelled whipping my head around. I saw the strangest assortment of people and noticed they were trying (and failing) to take out their weapons without me noticing. I mean honestly, how do you make grabbing for an arrow look like your scratching your back. Then at a fast speed he sent an arrow flying. Right at my stomach. I simply just lifted my hand and willed the water molecules in it to freeze. He was about to let another arrow flying and I had just enough time to think,em you've walked into the wrong cemetery.  
**Hawkeye (Clint)'s POV~**

What? How? Those were the words running through my mind. We had thought this would be easy, the kid was occupied and I would give him a flesh wound to distract him while Natasha went to knock him out. He had other plans. It was as if her knew we were here. But how?  
I'm a skilled assassin along with Natasha, yet he was able to tell where we were as if we had trackers on. He knew exactly where I was. And when I say exactly , I mean down to the millimeter. I notched another arrow and shifted my head slightly to the right, signaling we should try to breach the target at different areas. I also used my eyes to give them a better clue in what I meant. Their body language showed they understood.  
The kid was watching us intently during this split second exchange. We then attacked.  
I shot four arrows at once, Captain threw his shield, Tony sent a beam his way, Natasha chucked a throwing a knife, Thor sent his hammer flying, and Banner turned into Hulk and was getting read for a smash. I thought we went a bit overkill, who could survive all that. Evidently, we underestimated him. He ducked, missing both the arrows and knives.  
He then jumped onto Captain's shield and grabbed Thor's hammer. I was in shock when he lifted the hammer as if it was nothing. I then realized he forgot about Tony's beam that was coming from behind. When it was mere inches away from his back, he made a swiping motion with his hands and water shot out and diverted the beam from it's original target.  
Either he carefully timed it or he just got lucky, the beam ended up hitting the Hulk instead. He fell to the ground managing a feeble, "Smash," before he was unconscious. We all looked at the kid in shock. Only later did we realize our mistake. The air seemed to drop in temperature and I watched in horror as ice spread up my body. It stopped once it had my arms and legs frozen.  
I smirked once Thor cracked the ice. Good luck kid, no one can win against a god. You'd have to be half-god to even make it through a minute with Thor. My smirk faltered when I remembered the kid had the hammer, but it came back almost immediately.  
He can still strike you with lightning. And that's exactly what he did. Only, the kid brushed it off as if it was nothing but a shock you get from a rug. That got me scared. Then the kid threw Thor's hammer as if it was nothing. And unfortunately for us, it made contact with Thor's head, sending him into a crumpled heap on the ground.  
He turned to us. I visibly gulped. As did the others, besides Natasha who had a scared edge to her voice.  
"What are you going to do?"  
He only clenched his fist in response. I felt the ice squeeze around me. My chest tightened and black dots danced in my eyes. I watched the others pass out from the lack of oxygen. I was the only one still conscious, but for how long was the question. I sensed a cool blade on my neck and him whispering, "Next time, why don't you go for a more civilized approached." I gaped as he turned into a mist, looking almost like a ghost, and drifted away in the breeze. The next thing I saw was inky blackness.

**Percy's POV~**

Why did they come after me? That kept playing over and over in my head. I frowned, I did not need any more enemies. I kicked a rock, sending it tumbling. Why did things always happen to me? I was sitting on a bench in some park, thinking over what happened.  
When I first appeared, I had freaked out quite a lot of people. Luckily the mist covered up my tracks. now thinking back on it, that dudes face was farcical after my ridiculous display of some of my powers. I chuckle just thinking about it. It was like oh-crap-this-guy-is-the-real-deal-he-is-going-to-kill-me. Like I said funny.  
They had come after me. Me. What had I done to get on their bad side? I haven't done too many bad things in my life. Only blew up a few vehicles and mountains. Nothing to major. Wait never mind, that is pretty bad. They were obviously part of the government, how else could they afford such fashionable costumes? Note my sarcasm. They had no fashion sense. Gods, now I'm starting to sound like Pi-  
I started to tear up. She was one of the only Aphrodite girls who weren't either a slut or bitch. Which is basically the same thing. And now, she was gone from the world. Images started to pop up, but I pushed them away quickly. I need to focus on the current task.  
How will I avoid them now? I placed my head in my hands, what has happened to my life. Yeah I used to be in constant danger and still is, but at least I had my friends and Annabeth to help me along the way. Now I have no one.  
I glanced up and saw that the sun was setting. I was about to go when I realized, I no longer had a curfew. Why would someone who is "dead" have a curfew still? So I settled back down and watched the sunset.  
And pretended, that Annabeth was watching it too.

**Lotta feelsies in here! I actually was tearing up a bit writing this chapter. It really was sad.**  
**Did you guys like how I put some action in there, huh? Showing you some of Percy's new powers he's been training to use. Oh, and the powers get even cooler from here. Uh.. UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE  
****PEACE OUT! **


	4. Walk of Shame

_Chapter 4: The Walk of Shame_

_Percy's POV~_

I walked down the lonely streets of lower New York. Everyone stared at me, as if I was a creature from another planet, which I guess I sorta was.

I ignored and pulled my hoodie closer, as if it could protect me from the memories that plagued my head. The city was full of light, as though someone had just plugged in the wire. People bustled around me, doing whatever mortals do in their free time.

I trudged back to the beach, keeping to myself. I walked in the shadows, hoping to avoid another confrontation with those weirdos. The ocean looked a dull green, as if all the happiness and life had been sucked out of it. It pained me to think of my father, what he must be going through. I made a choice. A stupid choice.

I put my feet in the water. It was a very little action, but I knew how much it would help my father. I couldn't bear the thought of my father mourning my death. As quickly as my foot had gone in, it had come out.

My father would be here any second, looking for his sons presence. However I didn't have enough courage to face him. Face all those people who probably hated me for the deaths of their loved ones. I mist traveled away, just when the light of my father started to glow before me.

As my molecules separated and drifted with the breeze I realized how much of a coward I was.

_Captain (Steve) America's POV~_

I opened my eyes, only to be met with the brilliant glow of the moon. I was freezing cold and felt as though all the air had been sucked out of me. I was currently laying in a puddle of cold water, in the middle of the park.

Questions floated into my mind like a boat into a harbor.

_How did he do it?_

_How did he beat Earth's mightiest heroes?_

_What am I going to tell the Boss?_

I was suddenly scared. That kid looked as though he wasn't even trying, like we were not worth his time. That means he can just pop up and kill us. I shuddered, what if he froze like he did the other time, but to death?

_Stop thinking like that,_ I scolded. After all he was just a kid, he just got lucky.

...-...

"What do you mean, he defeated you!" Fury yelled, his eye twitching. I winced at his tone, he really _was_ angry. Fury rubbed his temples and sighed. He jabbed a finger at my chest and yelled, "If he's not with you the next time you come, there will serious consequences."

He waved his hand to show I was dismissed. Now it was time to walk the walk of shame to the group.

_Iron Man's POV~_

"We have to go back," Cap told us.

My eyes must have bulged out of my head. _Go back? To what, get our asses kicked again?_

I was not one to accept defeat, but sometimes you must bow down to your stronger opponent.

"We can't go back! That kid's the real deal!" Bruce yelled.

"And what, we aren't?" Captain retorted I throwing his hands in the air for a dramatic effect.

My eyebrows furrowed together, wasn't I the one who was supposed to be dramatic? He's stealing my thunder!

"We can have a better plan this time. Daylight ends in a few hours, so we should be able to get him while he's asleep. Sound like a plan?" Captain questioned. Either no one had another plan or we were all too tired to protest, I have no idea.

Captain scanned the room. "No objections then? We leave at seven."

With that he left, striding out of the room.

Looks like we will be paying Mr. Jackson another visit.


	5. No one likes a broken soul

**Chapter 5: No One Likes a Broken Soul**

**Captain America (Steve)'s POV~**

My footsteps echoed throughout the silent alley.

We were all dressed in black, making us look like ninjas. At least in my opinion.

Natasha was tracking the kid, Perseus, down. So the rest of us pretty much had nothing to do.

You can probably imagine how boring it was for me.

I am a soldier, I'm used to doing tasks. In the army, doing nothing was not allowed. If you were lazy, then you weren't cut out to be a soldier.

My soldier senses were practically causing my body vibrate, from how hard they were tingling.

The city was chilly, the first breaths of winter starting to settle in. The trees looked like wilting flowers, their leaves slowly falling to the ground like petals.

The last bits of sunlight were disappearing behind the gigantic sky scrapers.

We now looked like assassins, following a map to our next victim.

We soon stopped in front of a rather large forest. I smiled sadly, you don't see these too often these days.

Not like in my time.

"Are you sure we're not just heading into a trap? " Tony asked, a scared edge to his voice.

"You heard Fury, we gotta bag this kid. If we fail a second time, I'm sure that vein in his head will permanently pop out," Clint said, already drawing out his bow and arrows.

"Clint is right. Fury will have our head if we don't get him. If we wait any longer, we will lose our tactic by using surprise. It's now or never," Natasha reasoned, turning to where I'm guessing Perseus is.

I had to agree with her. I'm not going to sit here.

"We already agreed to get Perseus. Tonight. So let's get going, now," I said using a commanding tone.

I heard sighs throughout the group. Yet no one objected. Good.

We set off into the forest, using Natasha's tracking device. We weaved in and out of trees, until we reached a clearing. Hopefully, we won't have a déjà vu moment about what happened the day before.

There in the middle, was a teenager sobbing.

**Iron Man (Tony)'s POV~**

Apparently we are having a relapse of the previous day. Here we are in the middle of a forest with a crying teen. Ringing any bells?

The kid looked up, tear stains on his cheeks. "You guys again?" His voice was hoarse.

I admit that I did gasp when I saw the look in his eyes. It was the look of an old warrior, one who saw too many deaths. There was pain in those green eyes, and despair.

What happened to this kid? He couldn't have gone through anything worse than us.

He after all, was only a kid.

Perseus stood up, his eyes now showing one emotion.

Anger.

"What do you want?" He screamed. "Can't you see I'm a bit too busy to deal with your shit! "

The trees started to tighten around us. I could hear the water churning within them. The grass wrapped around our ankles, keeping them tightly pressed against each other.

His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night, power surging through them.

Then the power began to slacken.

**Percy POV~**

_Coward._

I am a coward.

No one likes me.

No one ever will.

No one ever _did_.

Who could like someone who couldn't even man up to all the deaths he has caused?

If you guessed no one, you can win my broken soul.

I felt the water begin to stop moving as I lost my concentration.

These people were here to kill me.

And I'm going to let them.

**Umm hoped you liked it :)**


	6. Pug Addict Much?

**Chapter 6: Pug Addict Much?**

**Hawk Eye (Clint)'s POV~**

The kid mumbled, "Coward," before all the power just stopped.

He stood there with his arms out, like he wanted this to happen.

I was confused. Was this kid bipolar? One second he's angry, the next he is perfectly at peace.

I looked over at Captain, who just shrugged. I brought out an arrow and let it fly. It ended up embedding itself in his leg.

He didn't even flinch.

I shot two more before I sent a glance towards Captain saying, _can you_ _believe this kid?_

Blood was now streaming down his legs, trickling down like rain drops.

It was a bit too gory for my taste.

So we decided to end it there by having Thor smack him on the head with his hammer. The kid crumpled to the ground like a sack of flour.

I grimaced when I saw the giant knot on his forehead.

"Let's just get to headquarters," I announced, drawing my eyes away from the gruesome sight.

Everyone else looked as disgusted as I did. The Avengers did this. Made this teenager covered in his blood.

A blinding light shot through the darkness, causing me to shield my eyes. I had been too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice the helicopter.

The helicopter blades slowed to a drumming sound as it landed. Men dressed in Shield uniforms marched out of the helicopter and carried the teen before beckoning us inside.

I took my seat next to Natasha and Steve, as the pilot got ready for lift off. In front of me, a doctor was tending to the unconscious boy, whose color was beginning to return.

It took a lot less time to return than I had thought it would. When we landed on the helipad, two guards shoved handcuffs onto the poor kids wrists. And not too nicely, may I add.

My foot had just hit the familiar crunch of gravel, before a slap echoed throughout the roof. Another one sounded before I turned in shock to see a red hand print on the teen's face. A figure stood in front of him and was none other than Nick Fury.

As the young man's eyes slowly opened, Nick bent down and yelled, "Rise and shine Princess! Interrogation time!"

I may have been hallucinating, but I thought I saw a small smile on his face.

**Percy's POV~**

When I didn't awaken in the Underworld, I knew wasn't dead. Something I wished I was.

Some man had just screamed, "Rise and shine Princess! Interrogation Time!"

Annabeth's face flickered into view when he said Princess. I remembered the nickname Clarisse had said so long ago. When we were young and all I had to worry about was training, not psychotic Primordials. Oh and dying.

Involuntarily, a smile graced my face.

Okay, now it's time to focus. I was currently being dragged down the halls by my handcuffs by some man, who had some liking to pugs. How I knew that? Well he did have a pug phone case, pug tattoo on his hairy ankle, and a pug hat.

He really liked pugs.

He also apparently didn't mind having my head bang against the corners of hallways. And for a second I had thought we might of had some kind of friendship blooming.

Well if you call being dragged like a rag doll an act of friendship.

The back of my head banged into his thighs, when he stopped, giving me a throbbing headache.

A large metal door loomed in front of me, maybe taking the Doors of Death's Scariest Door prize away from it. It had one of those hand scans next to it, something you really only see in movies like Robocop.

My wrists looked as if they had been in wood chipper. I had expected such a highly funded government agency to be able to purchase some new handcuffs, but I guess they wasted all that money on those fancy schmancy outfits those stalkers wear. Because the handcuffs were covered in rust.

The pug dude pressed his hand against the scanner until it turned a deep forest green.

Then he picked me up (bridal style) and threw me in the room.

Did his mother not teach him some manners?

Aren't you supposed to be kind to your guests?

That pirate guy walked into the room like he owned it. You could sense he was hubris.

I sighed, I guess that's not how things work in Eye-Patch land.

**Yeah it's a bit short, but at least I updated :) I will try to update this story at least once a week, since I have school and crap. So yeah...**

**Hoped you liked it!**


	7. Nick? Nah I believe his name is pirate

**Chapter 7: Nick? Nah... I believe his name is pirate**

**Percy's POV~**

I stared at the pirate man I front of me, who in my opinion, was creepy. And looked like one of those stalker types.

He sat across from me, seated on the other side of the table. My wrists were shackled and so were my ankles. And not in a very comfortable position.

"Why am I here?" I voice out the question that's been bugging me since the first attack.

"You know why," came his short reply.

"Oh really? Then why would I ask the question in the first place?" I retort sarcastically. I watched amused as his hands started to clench into fist.

"Quit the act, I have some questions for you."

"Was that a statement or a question? Because you already asked some questions," His eye was twitching and his mouth turned into a frown.

He took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself. Geeze, did this happen on a regular basis?

"That was a question."

"So did you just answer or.."

"Just shut up!' He yelled pounding his fists on the table.

"But I thought you wanted me to answer questions? How am I suppose to do that if I can't speak, oh-so-wise-one." I answered, smiling. If we were in a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of his ears.

I always did have a knack for doing that to people.

"So, are you going to answer my first question? Or are you going to continue to grunt over there?" I asked innocently. Eye patch guy seemed to go hard of hearing at that moment, because he ignored me.

"What is your name?"

"Persassy Jackson," I smiled at the name.

"Your real name."

I sighed, I didn't want to tell him.

"Fine. It's Persassius Jacksasson."

He looked as if he wanted to shoot himself.

"Where have you been the past six months?"

"Oh ya' know, the moon. Did you know that it is actually made out of cheese?"

Now Trenchy looked like he wanted to be run over by a train.

Clenching his teeth, he asked, "Are there others like you?"

I decided to keep up the dumb act. "What do you mean? Dyslexic and ADHD kids?"

"You're impossible! Answer for god's sake!" His face was now a deep shade of red, and seemed to continue to keep getting darker.

"But I have been answering."

At this point guards seized me by my arms and began to bring/drag me out of the room.

Though before we exited I yelled, "You should see a doctor. I don't think your face is suppose to be red."

-.-.-

Was everyone around here raised in a barn? Seriously, first you freakin heal me only to hurt me again, then some dude yells in my face for a good ten minutes, and now I'm being dragged down the halls. Again.

I'm brought to another metal door, though not at sophisticated as the other. One of the men who were holding me talked into a walkie-talkie that was attached to his uniform.

"Room 216 for threat number 389, correct? Over."

The walkie-talkie came to life and a static voice began to talk.

"Yes, over."

The door opened to reveal a...

small room.

I have to admit, I expected more.

A small wooden bed was in the corner of the room with bleach white sheets. A simple wooden desk was next to the bed, for what use, I have no idea.

There was nothing else in the room, besides a camera. Which was both good and bad. Good because my ADHD mind won't get distracted.

Bad because the camera would make escape harder.

I was un-handcuffed and the guards left in a blink of an eye.

Exhaustion hit me like a brick. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

I lie on the bed (which was not at all comfortable) thinking of my family. What happened to my mom? Was she okay? Or is she an emotional wreck?

So much was on my mind I didn't notice the sudden change in the room, the glowing eyes in the corner. Or the scepter he was holding.

Not until,

It was touching my heart,

And everything turned black.

**Ehh a bit short, but when your half asleep it's kinda hard to write like 7 thousand pages. Anyway, I'll be posting chapter 8 tomorrow, so be online when I do! :)**


	8. Thor's a Fanboy?

**Chapter 8: Thor's a... Fanboy?.**

**Loki's POV~**

I pressed my scepter against his chest, smiling as it made contact.

I watched as his swirling sea green eyes, became a startling blue.

I stroked his face, chuckling a bit as the oh-so famous Perseus Jackson could be possessed so easily.

"My, my Perseus. How do you feel?" I asked him, taking a step back to admire my work.

"Wonderful, Master. I f-f-feel wonderf-ful," He stuttered. My eyebrows knit in confusion, he isn't suppose to be like this. With wide eyes I stared as a circle of sea green went around the outer skirts of his irises.

How? It shouldn't be possible.

When my scepter touches someone, it makes them under my total control. Is his sheer willpower keeping him awake? Or some protection?

He stood straight like a soldier, his windswept hair a mess and his sword at his side. His eyes weren't as cloudy as they should be though, and still had that bit of sea green in it.

I paced the floor, thinking of my options.

Sadly, I only came up with one. I guess I'll just have to try and keep him under my control.

Unless...

Great!

An idea popped into my head that was so great, it would put Alexander's name to shame. **(a/n Alexander the Great? Yea no. XD)**

"Well, well Perseus. I see your fighting back-" I started only to be interrupted.

"Master, I-I'm not fighting-,"

"SILENCE! I am speaking! As I was saying, you are fighting back. So lets make a deal. You keep yourself in check and I won't kill your precious mother. Alright?" I just had to smile at my ingenious plan. I got the outcome I wanted. I saw some fear flare in his eyes and I knew our deal was made.

"Y-yes Master," Perseus stuttered out.

I opened my mouth to speak more when I heard footsteps bounding down the hallway.

"Remember our deal Perseus. You keep yourself at bay, I will keep up my end of the deal."

With that, I melted into the shadows and snapped my fingers to make him fall asleep.

Sleep well Young Perseus.

Because now I have you in my clutches.

**Percy's POV~**

I could see.

I could see _him._

A young man who had a very odd helmet. Almost like a ram's horns.

Though I couldn't really think.

I felt as though all my choices were decided and there were no ifs, ands or buts about it.

Especially when he mentioned my mother. I couldn't say no. After all, my fatal flaw is personal loyalty.

I felt my eyelids droop as my door crashed open.

Then I fell asleep.

I woke up, and almost screamed. If I could of.

There was a guard's face right there. A little too close for comfort.

I snarled, something I normally wouldn't do.

I sat up and thrust my hands out. "Take me to your leader, doofuses."

And trust me.

I did not want to say that.

**Nick Fury's POV~**

They brought in the delinquent who was smiling crazily.

"I have some questions for you Perseus.''

"More? I thought you were done. Now I'm sad, I thought I would get to go home," Perseus pouted, but I could see the laughter in his blue eyes.

"Now answer my questions."

"Do yourself a favor and shut up," He said bluntly.

I had to take a deep breath to keep me from strangling this boy.

"We see that you have, er- great skills. Yes, great skills. So we thought what better way to keep an eye on you than to have you join the Avengers. And this is no, yes or no question. You're going to be in it. Now, I have work to do." I looked at the boy in front of me in utter disgust. I hate terrorists. But these orders came from an even higher organization than myself.

"Take him to them. Oh and put a shock collar on him. We don't want him escaping, now do we?" I got up and left the room.

Not without one final glare sent towards that demon child.

Ugh, I really do hate terrorists.

**Thor's POV~**

I was eating a pop-tart when the guards entered. In there hands was a teenager.

When he looked and smiled, I almost had a heart attack.

It was Perseus Jackson.

**The **Perseus Jackson.

I squealed.

"OH MY ASGARD! YOU ARE PERSEUS!" I screamed running towards the boy. I didn't get as warm as a welcome as I expected.

"Buzz off metal head. Go fix something Handy-Mandy," He growled gesturing towards my hammer.

What is a Handy-Mandy?

"Did I do something to offend you Perseus? Oh no matter, tell me about Annabeth!" I yelled in excitement.

Something ignited in his eyes, like I just stepped into a dangerous category.

Wait a minute, aren't his eyes suppose to be...

"Yes, you did Muscles. What are you on steroids, you as-" Percy screamed, but soon had a hand covering his mouth.

"That's enough out of you," The guard scolded. Looking at me he said, "Tell the other Avengers that to keep an eye on this fella, he will be joining the Avengers temporarily."

I nodded eagerly. Yes! Everyone on Asgard envied Perseus, for he was the perfect hero.

Selfless, strong, kind...

But, Perseus wasn't acting very nice right now..

I looked over at him and stared, trying to decipher what was different.

_Raven windswept hair? Check._

_Handsome? Check._

_White teeth? Check._

_Blue eyes? Check._

Wait... _BLUE_ eyes?!

I screamed. Very loudly.

"LOCK HIM UP! RIGHT NOW! KEEP EVERYONE AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled at the guards, who were shocked at my outburst.

"What...?"

"No time for questions. Do as I say. _Now_," I said in desperation. We needed to get everyone away from him. Immediately.

I knew how good of a fighter Perseus is. And I could obviously tell he was being controlled by my brother.

An evil laugh escaped out of Perseus's mouth.

"You can't control me, mortals. For I am Perseus Jackson. And I'm going to kill you." He laughed madly, disappearing and re-appearing behind a guard.

He brought out Riptide, the famous sword, and brought it up to the guard's neck. Perseus smiled maliciously.

"Pipe down, Thor. You wouldn't want anything to happen to this i-innocent man, now would you?" Perseus stuttered a bit.

The blade got closer and closer to cutting the man's neck. **(a/n ok just to let you know Thor doesn't know his blade won't affect mortals. Or that they don't even see it.)**

Surprisingly the guard wasn't as scared as I thought he would be. He sure is brave.

Then Perseus doubled over in pain. He looked up at me with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"M-my mom. Save her b-before he gets her. Please.. please.." His emotions were so readable at that moment. I could see he was terrified.

"I-I have to g-g-go," He cried. An evil grin began to grow on his face.

As he disappeared, he whispered, "Save her.."

Then vanished.

With an evil laugh echoing throughout the room.

**Well then... that was eventful. But don't worry, it only gets worse *evil smirk* **

**Um, may I just say wow. Almost ten thousand people have read this, and a bunch of you even followed or added it to your favorites it. And your reviews are so sweet. Well I must get going, the walking dead is on. And I need to get some Daryl Dixon time. *smirks***


	9. Bloody Walls and Depressed Teens

**Chapter 9: Bloody Walls and Depressed Teens**

**Nick Fury POV~**

I was fuming.

How could they just let him go?

I speed walked to the Avengers living quarters, determined to give them a good slap. When I got there I saw Thor with a shocked expression and the rest of the Avengers rushing in.

"Thor. Care to explain what just happened," I said through gritted teeth.

"Fury, he wasn't himself," Thor started but I silence him by putting up my hand.

"I want you to tell me what happened Thor," I announced.

"Nick, he was being-," He tried again.

"If your not going to tell me what happened your useless! Guards gather a search team," I said seething. The guard was obviously a bit shaken up, though not quite. I will most likely get no information from him.

And the one person who could , was defending the terrorist!

"Fury just listen for one second! he-" Thor tried to talk to me gain! What is his deal!?

" Haven't you done enough Thor! Just stay out of the way, while us 'normal people' have business to attend to," I growled and exited the room.

Unaware of the beyond angry god that was behind me.

**Thor POV~**

Wow.

What was that word they used.

Oh. Fury was acting like a complete jerk.

I couldn't believe him!

i was trying to tell him something very important and he completely blew me off.

I felt my face go a deep scarlet. I turned away and walked over to the Avengers.

"What the hell happened? All I now is I was called to watch that kid and next thing I know, Fury is practically screaming at you," Tony asked, curiously.

"I'll fill you in on the way. Right now, we are visiting a women named Sally."

The Avengers and I walked soundlessly to the woman's house.

"Why are we going to this lady's house again?" Asked Tony.

I sighed, "Would you like to hear the long, or short version?"

"Seeing that we are on the other side of town of where our destination, I would like to hear the longer version," Tony reasoned.

I told them about my encounter with the heroic Perseus Jackson, who was no danger as Nick Fury had thought.

Soon they were all nodding along believing my words.

"Wow, I can't believe he is being controlled by Loki. I know how it feels. And it is not a great thing," Clint commented, guilt flashing through his eyes.

Steve placed a hand on Clint's shoulder."It wasn't your fault,it was Loki's," Steve reassured.

Clint had an expression his face, that pretty much said _I don't believe you._

Saving Clint from anymore conversation discussing the days he was being controlled, I started to speak.

"We are about to reach Lady Sally's home. Keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious things," I announced as an apartment building came into view.

We gathered around in a circle, and I teleported us all in. It is one of the perks of being a god.

I put my finger to my lips, to tell the others to be quiet. We needed to be as quiet as mice.

We passed by each number,

_124..._

_135..._

_167..._

Ahh! There it is! Number 185.

I hesitantly reach for the door nob. What could be behind this door?

Lurking terrors? Or a happy family?

Only one way to find out.

I pushed open the door.

My eyes widened in shock and I had to stifle a scream. What I saw was horrific. Absolutely gruesome.

Blood was splattered on the once lavender walls, as if a child was splashing paint on a piece of paper.

Broken glass lied scattered on the floor, pictures and vases nearby.

Claw marks were engraved in the once polished granite counter tops. And every cabinet had its doors ripped off the hinges.

The team and I entered the apartment cautiously. Whatever came here, could still be here.

I began to search around for clues and saw something painted on wall. At a closer glance, you could make out words.

_WE GOT HERE_

_FIRST :)_

_REMEMBER PERSEUS_

_AND ENJOY OUR GIFT_

_~YOUR PAL_

This was Perseus's punishment for saving those men? Having his parents so cruelly ripped away from him?

I heard faint sobbing from another room and beckoned for the rest of the Avengers to follow me.

I opened the door and saw a shocking sight.

There in the middle of the room sat Perseus.

Clutching a bloody baby.

**Percy POV~**

I cried harder as I held the baby in my arms, hoping it would somehow start breathing again.

_This is the price for disobeying me, Perseus. _Loki spoke in my mind.

_Poor thing, didn't even get the chance to be born._

My tears kept flowing, soaking the un-born baby.

I heard footsteps and saw that strange group of people again.

"W-what happened?" Asked a man with a hammer. His only answer was more of my sobs.

_I have some more surprises,_ Perseus, Loki laughed. I felt myself slowly disappearing, like steam.

"Answer us, please! We want to help you!" The man with the hammer spoke again.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to be whisked away by Loki. I closed my eyes and held the baby closer.

I re-opened them to be met with darkness. After a few moments of adjusting to the light I could make out Loki's evil face a few feet in front of me.

"Why hello Perseus! Enjoy the redecorating I did at your home?" He asked sarcastically.

I scowled at him and held the baby close to my chest. He looked down to see what I was holding and his mouth widened into a smile.

"I see you found that worthless creature," I felt anger course through my veins,"I suppose that is the guest you brought for our little party. I brought two if you do not mind. And here they are!"

Lokie hit a switch and a platform began to rise out of the ground. A wooden wall stood on the platform, with Mom and Paul shackled to it.

Mom's face was caked with blood and her stomach was sliced open, tissues and blood seeping out. Cuts and scratches were all over her body, causing me to flinch.

Paul was not much better. His jaw was a dark blue-black, most likely from a punch courtesy of Loki. His clothes were ripped up and smothered in blood. A deep gash was on his right arm, resulting in a very bloody and messy sleeve.

They were both unconscious, so they hung limply from their chains. As if they were dead.

I felt my eyes water as I stared at my parents. It was my fault they were like this. All. My. Fault.

Loki walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You see them? You did that. This is your fault. If you would have listened to my instructions, they would be up healthy. Are you going to disobey me again boy?" I shook my head no, I couldn't bear having them harmed further.

"Keep this souvenir," Loki said, handcuffing the baby to my wrist,"To remind you that you killed this helpless being. Your selfish acts caused this." He smiled a bit after his smile. Though to me, it looked more like a snarl.

He seized me by my other wrist and began to drag me away. I did not fight back, Loki did have my parents. And I knew for a fact he would execute them if I made one mistake.

I was thrown in a cell, grabbing the baby before it hit the ground. "Enjoy your stay Perseus," WHAM! I was punched in the jaw. Hard."And try to keep your crying to a minimum. Though you can scream as loud as you want. It is music to my ears," Loki told me, before locking the rusty door.

I crawled into the corner and curled up into a ball, holding the baby tightly.

_Monster._

_Failure._

I brought out Riptide and cut my wrist for each word.

_Horrible._

_Stupid._

_Evil._

_Dishonest._

_Killer._

_Murderer._

"What have I done!" I screamed."I am a monster, no one loves me. Who could!" I sobbed into my hands, burying my face in them.

"They all hate me! They dispise me!" I screamed even louder. All their faces flashed in my mind." I caused their deaths! Soon Mom and Paul will be added to that list!"

I continued to scream until they got fainter and fainter, and eventually turned into sobs.

"I am a nuisance. An annoying pest," I mumbled and stared down at my now bloody wrists."Ugly, stupid, un-heroic."

_Your all those things Perseus. And more, _Loki whispered in my mind once again.

**_You hate yourself Percy and so does everyone_**** else,** my own voice whispered.

How can I be a hero and save them all.

If I can't even save myself?


	10. I can't do this

**Chapter 10: I can't do this**

**Percy POV~**

I sat there in my corner for quite a while. My face was stained with my tears, my hair most likely even worse than a birds nest. I still held the baby, in fact I was squeezing it to death.

Oh wait, it is already dead.

A new wave of depression crashed onto me. I did this. I ended this poor child's life. Has my life really become this messed up? That people whom I don't know, or barely know, are daring because of my selfish actions. Because my fatal flaw was that big of a deal?

Yes.

I hear my rusty cell door open and someone entering. I am too exhausted to even move my head up, I had spent most of energy sobbing. I felt rough and grimy hands grab my face and force it upwards. I glared as I saw Loki's beady eyes. I spit in his face.

A look of shock passed over his face before it shifted into it's usual unemotional statue like face.

"I have a job for you, _Perseus,"_ He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver involuntarily. "I want you to go and kill some people for me. We need to stir up some panic." I could practically hear the smile on his face.

I bit my lip, I could not do this. Even though my parents are shackled in here somewhere, I knew my mother would never forgive me if I did this. She would not care that her own life was on the line if she knew I was murdering the innocent.

Loki must have seen my facial expression.

"Well then, I know something that will make you instantly say yes."

I felt my hands get warmer and my eyes widened. The baby that was dead to the world a few minutes ago, was now breathing her color coming back.

Yes, I knew she was girl. She was naked.

My hands flew to my mouth, trying to mask my gasp. He brought her back. Loki smiled sadistically, and he grabbed my wrist.

I felt a burning sensation and watched as he melted the metal of my handcuffs. Then he snatched up the baby, whom was sleeping soundly. "Now Percy, go and drown a few people or.." Loki pointed at the baby then put his index finger to his throat and slowly dragged it across.

I couldn't do this. This was too much pressure. If I said yes, I would be a traitor to my people. They would hate me. However, if I said no the baby would get killed. Or worse, tortured.

Loki had me in a corner that I desperately wanted to get out of.

I looked away and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a shuddering breath. "Yes, Master."

**Tony (Iron Man) POV~**

Thor was having a mini panic attack while the rest of us kinda just stood there, our jaws touching the ground.

I mean after seeing that who would not feel shocked, horrified, and nauseated all at the same time? I know I was.

"What has happened to that poor boy! What is my brother doing to him," Thor shouted angrily, startling us. He's usually very cool and collected. No one responded as Thor began to pound his fists on the wall. I began to lose myself in my thoughts, most of them centered around that teen, Perseus.

"We are going to lose," That got my attention. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised,"What are we going to lose?"

This was the first time I have ever seen Thor face palm. "Is it not obvious? A war! Why else would Loki scoop up our warrior?!"

Wait, warrior!?

"He is a warrior? Like a soldier?" Steve asked, his eyes curious. I mentally rolled my eyes. Him and his soldiers.

Thor nodded, "Yes, and one of the greatest if I may add. And now he is in the hands of my brother." A pained expression was on Thor's face. It was obvious he did not like speaking about his brother.

I tried to lighten up the mood by saying,"C'mon guys, lets get out of here. It looks as if we took a bath in strawberry jam."

Okay, that sounded much better in my head in my defense. I was receiving glares left and right.

Eventually after everyone finished paying _Lets see who can glare at Tony the hardest,_ we exited the once beautiful apartment.

We all walked back to headquarters in silence, no one willing to start up a conversation. Soon Stark towers came into view, and I could not help but smile. Despite the grumbling coming from everyone.

What? I was never good with sadness, so I usually just hid it all behind a smile. Which is the best way to keep your emotions bottled up.

I pushed open the glass doors and was welcomed with the cooling breeze coming from the AC. I scurried towards the elevator and waited impatiently as everyone took their sweet time getting in. I quickly pushed the button with the number twenty-one on it. I continued to jam my finger on it until we finally reached out stop.

Outside the door, stood Nick Fury.

And I realize they call him Fury for a reason.

After Nick finished his tantrum, we were sent to our rooms. Well not literally, but we were escorted to the Avengers section. Not that I was particularly complaining. We have pop tarts here.

I had just sat down on the couch ready to drown my shock in pop tart deliciousness when a voice crackled over the intercom.

"Avengers report to Time Square. I repeat Avengers report to Time Square." What was so bad that we were called in?

An awful feeling settled in my stomach and I had feeling we were not going to find something we liked.

_CAMP HALF-BLOOD ( Third Person ) POV~_

Nico and Thalia had been sobbing over their lost cousin for a good two hours. They just could not believe that Kelp Head kicked the bucket. That he was gone from their lives. And the realty of the situation struck them quite hard.

Seeing that they were the closest to him, perhaps even closer than Annabeth, they were reduced to a slimy sobbing mess when they heard the news.

You should have seen them at the funeral. Their cries could be heard from China. That's how loud they were.

So you can imagine how displeased they were when Chiron interrupted their little 'session'.

"I need you two to go and investigate. A mysterious figure is currently killing mortals and time square and I need you two to stop them," Chiron told them and left before they could object. Sighing Nico reached over to hold Thalia's hand, who instantly jumped back.

"Do not hold my hand Death Breath, I am hunter!" Thalia yelled at him, who only rolled his eyes.

"We are shadow travelling Pine Cone Face. How did you expect us to get there fast enough," Nico asked an eyebrow raised. Thalia huffed in annoyance and tried to cover up her embarrassment.

"Yes I knew that Neeks. Now hurry up so I don't have to hold your hand longer then needed." Nico only chuckled.

In the past few years Nico has almost perfected Shadow Travel. Well not mastered, but at least he did not pass out as soon as they got to their destination any more.

Grabbing Thalia, he ran into a shadow at top speed and soon they were in the middle of Time Square. Luckily, the Mist covered up their sudden appearance.

They looked around and tried to pinpoint the killer. It took about five seconds. In the middle of hurricane was a teenager in green armor. A mask covered his face, concealing his identity. It was the same color green as his armor with eye holes and it covered half his face, showing his mouth.

Mortals tried to run away, only to be grabbed by watery hands. A sadistic smile was on his lips as he laughed while drowning his victims.

Thalia called on the clouds and was soon flying, despite her fear of heights. Shadows began to gather around Nico until he was completely shrouded by it.

As the duo began to near the monster, the winds began to pick up and it started to rain.

"I am so glad you could join the party, Thalia and Nico!" The teen announced, clapping his hands together in happiness. The two were surprised for two reasons. One, how did he even notice them, they were being extra stealthy, Two, how in the name of Hades did he now our names?

Four rather large hands wrapped around them, and even with all their squirming they could not escape their rock solid grip.

Thalia and Nico were being brought closer and closer to the masked teen, and they did not want to meet him.

Soon they were only a few feet away. There was an evil glint in his blue eyes. "So how are you today, Death Breath and Pine Cone Face?"

**(To be honest I was going to stop it here, but I decided to write more :) )**

_Thalia POV~_

I was shocked.

No wait, I was beyond shocked. I was terrified. How did this unidentified male know my nickname? Something only my closest friends, but mainly my cousins. However, the only other person who would even call me that is dead.

The male stared at us with his intimidating blue eyes, before turning away. Most likely to kill more innocent.

I felt sick to my stomach. Here in front of me was the person who single handily killed numerous people, and I was doing nothing about it.

This thought sent me into action. I concentrated and called to the lightning to strike him down.

The boy was soon twitching and his mask was beginning to crumble. Following my lead, Nico also used his powers to harm this male. Shadows began to wrap tightly around the killer as wiggled like a worm.

Though something confused me. Why was he not fighting back? It was obvious he could do some critical damage, yet we were basically left alone besides the hands holding us tightly. However, even their grip was slackening.

Had he tired himself out? Or was he planning something even huger?

By now the mask was nearly off. And I nearly screamed when I saw his face. There stood my supposedly dead cousin. Percy 'Freakin' Jackson.

Percy looked horrified and guilt was plastered on his face. He should be guilty. He killed all these people and even laughed while he did it! Where was my hero of a cousin?

We were dropped onto the floor instantly. The landing was anything but gentle. A strange group of people began to approach us. However, with one of my famous glares, they stopped moving towards us. Instead, they starting moving towards Percy at an alarming rate.

What were they doing.

"Perseus! Stop this! You know you do not want to do this, so stop!" A tall man with a red cape and a hammer yelled.

Percy clenched his fist, but kept the storm going. Now rain began to pour down on us as Percy's emotions began to go all over the place.

Pain, guilt, and most of all fear were written all over his face. I understand guilt, but why pain and fear? He seemed to be having an internal argument and by the looks of it, he was not winning.

What I would give to know what was going on in that idiot's head.

_Percy POV~_

_I can't do this. I just can not._

I stare down at my cousins, my little family.

I could not hurt them. No matter what Loki said.

_Ah, but you must. Or shall I give the baby a few slices to convince you?_

_No, no.._

I tugged at my hair. I could not decide. I can not just have him hurt the baby, but I could not just hurt my cousins either.

_Decide Perseus, decide._

How am I suppose to decide?! You are basically making me chose whether to kill a bunch of orphans or setting off a nuclear bomb in a church.

Neither of them sound very promising.

_Time is running out my puppet._

I scrunch up my face like a smelled something nasty. He did _not _just call me a puppet.

After practically being the pawn of Olympus for years, I most certainly did not enjoy being a puppet. Especially his puppet.

I am so sorry..

Tears are rolling down my cheeks in waves as everyone just stares.

I have become what all demigods despise. A monster.

And by the look in Thalia's eyes I knew that is how she saw me now. I murdering, psychopathic monster.

The man in the red cape was yelling at me, but I felt as though I had gone deaf.

The realization of what I had done has finally hit and I began to feel numb. I could not feel a thing.

Except the beating of my heart. It continued to get louder and soon my ear drums were ready to burst from the noise.

A steady clapping breaks my thoughts as a figure begins to walk through the lashing rain.

"Well done Perseus, Well done. You have made me proud," Loki's voice echoed in the now vacant Times Square.

My body is tense as he addresses me. I suddenly feel vulnerable. Here I was with my emotions running free as Loki made a joke of it all. I felt as though I was made of porcelain and I could shatter in a moments notice.

Everything I worked so hard to get was all chipping away like old paint. The numbness returned as my darker thoughts began to roll in.

_Some hero you are, you just killed hundreds of innocent people._

_Your cousins hate you._

_You are and forever will be a monster._

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the thoughts. It is not working.

_You belong to Loki now. He has you wrapped around his disgusting finger._

_And if you even dare to stray away, everyone you love will feel his wrath. But if you do what he says you end up becoming a serial killer._

_Aren't you just living the dream?_

As Loki got closer, my breaths began to shorten, up until the point I was barely even breathing. He was inches away from me and whispered in my ear,"Finish them."

_What to do, what to do?_

I feel like I am drowning. Drowning in my soul. Whatever I choose ends up being a bad deal. I feel like I am back in control of my body and Loki seems to find my problem quite amusing.

Bastard,

I bite my lip and look over at my cousins, Nico and Thalia. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I began to sob as I look Loki in the eye and whisper, barely audible,

"No."

**Well today was a half day so I decided to write this :)**

**( by the way Matt, thank you for calling me all those nice things :) Note my sarcasm)**

**Anyway, may I just warn you that things will get somewhat better in upcoming chapters. So it's not always so bad! And thanks to all of you who left such nice reviews for the last chapter :) really warmed my heart. **

**Man I am using smiley faces WAY too often. **

**Ok well I have to go and do my Algebra homework now :(**

**Peace out cub scout**

**~Stuckbetween2worldss**


	11. If only they knew if only

_Chapter 11: If only they knew... if only_

**_Percy POV~_**

"What did you just say to me?" Loki sneers, grabbing a fist full of my hair.

I spit in his face, "I. Said. No," I growled, not paying attention to the throb in the back of my skull. Loki raised an eyebrow and whispered in my ear.

"I have your precious little sibling and you half under my control, I would start fighting if I were you," Loki snickered. My eyes widened, he could not harm her. I would not allow him to.

I bit my lip and turned to my cousins, guilt and sadness flowing through me. They glared at me with so much hate I visibly flinched. If only they knew.

I felt myself slowly losing control of myself. And I let it happen.

Water began to swirl around me as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Tears were brimming my eyes and I knew my fatal flaw would get me in trouble.

In about three seconds.

I knew I could not hurt them, but my decision was like falling through quick sand. I could not just leap out and be okay. No, I would have to take a little sand with me, some memories or burdens of this horrible fate I have been given.

I felt myself raise my hand and watched in shock as knives made out ice. They twirled around a bit before aiming at Thalia and Nico, whom had scared expressions.

Which soon turned into anger.

"How could you, Percy! You were practically our brother and you go and betray! Your a sick, sick bastard Perseus. I can not even believe I trusted a male like you!" Thalia screamed, seething.

I looked away, silent tears flowing. I did not want to hurt them, I truly did not. But there is not some fairy that grants you wishes and gives you what you want. No, this is how the world truly is, dark. hurtful, and definitely not forgiving.

I knew what I signed up for when I entered Camp. Though I never realized the cost.

I knew that as soon as I flicked my wrist, all the knives were going to go hurtling towards my cousins. I could not allow that to happen.

I was biting on my lip so hard I tasted blood. I looked up at the sky and pleaded for them all to forgive me.

Using the ounce of will power I still had in me, I clenched my hands.

And all hell broke loose.

**_Thalia POV~_**

That, that, savage!

And I considered him my cousin.

I stared up at his blue eyes with nothing but disgust.

Wait, blue?

Never mind, my mind is playing tricks on me. I gripped my bow that was now crackling with electricity.

He dares aim swords at _me?!_

Oh he is going to wish he was never born. I was in fact a bit shocked by his actions, but what I was really surprised about was that he stopped them.

They were beginning their descent towards us, slowly closing in. That is, before Percy clenched his fists and they dissolved into steam.

Talk about bipolar. One second he is trying to kill us, the next he is trying to save us. Well I do not have time for this. I pull out my bow and approach Percy, giving him a menacing glare. He did not even flinch.

Oh so he thinks he is all that.

"Hello _cousin._ Enjoy your killing spree?" I asked sweetly, giving him a smile. He glared in return.

"You do not know my reasons, so quit thinking so harsh of me," He said, seething. I sent three arrows his way in response.

"Oh yes, of course I will not think harshly of you Perseus. You are after all our little pawn. We could never let you get hurt," I fake sympathized. Hurt was written on his face, causing me to falter a bit in my stance.

_Focus._

I let four more arrows fly towards Percy. Unfortunately, he dodged every single one.

"I do not have time to chit chat Thalia. Hate me all you want, but there is a reason behind this all. I have to go, if you have not noticed a battle is raging around us," Percy told me, walking away.

I guess I really had not noticed. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. "Get back here Perseus! This is not over!" I yelled over the clanging of metal.

Percy shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately Thals, it is."

Nico was immediately at my side as soon as Percy dove into the fight. "What happened?" He asked, breathless.

"Nothing of importance. Now Nico after all this is over, we have something to do," I announced.

"And what is that?" Nico questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Following Percy and that creepy guy. Duh."

**_Thor POV~_**

I wonder who those two teens are and why they were so shocked to see Perseus. Hm, no matter. I needed to get Perseus away from Loki, before he does any more harm.

I was about to go charge at them, my hammer raised , when Loki appeared in front of me.

"Ts, ts Thor. Why must you ruin the fun? I was enjoying the little show my Perseus put on," Loki said in a disappointed tone.

"_Your _Perseus? I never recalled you actually owning him, brother," I replied.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me brother!" Loki growled, slashing his sword down at my ankles.

"I have lost track actually," I told him, meeting one of his strikes with my own. We continued to bicker and fight for who knows how long.

"Sorry, but I have to cut this battle short. I have people to torture and wills to break. Here I will give you this to keep you entertained," Loki announced in a bored tone, and created an exact replica of himself. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Loki Number Two's sword.

Loki Number One gave me a smirk before walking away, probably to go find Perseus. Perseus! I need to go save him. I slammed my hammer on Loki Number Two's head, causing it to crumple to the ground.

I glanced around and saw the rest of the team was also fighting my brother's illusions. or should I say, Loki Number Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven.

"Just kill them! They are not real! We need to get Perseus!" I shout over the noise. I am guessing everyone heard because they immediately slayed their own little Loki.

We all regrouped and searched around for Perseus and Loki. I saw the two of them standing on the metal staircase of seats.** )**

A pair of teens came to our sides, and glared at the duo above us.

"Well look at the time! It has flown by so quickly! Perseus and I have some tasks to do so if you will excuse us." Loki announced, clapping his hands together. Slowly Perseus and Loki faded into mist and then disappeared completely.

I slammed my fists on a nearby metal pole. "We were this close in getting him! This close! Now he is back with that monster all over again," I cried, tugging at my golden locks.

"Um.. who is he," One of the teens said, I glanced over at them. Both were completely dressed in black, giving off that sort of goth aura. The boy was wearing an aviator jacket and had a skull ring on his finger. The girl was wearing a t-shirt that said _DEATH TO BARBIES _, with an arrow sticking out of a doll's head.

Aren't they just so happy?

"He? He just so happens to be the greatest hero in the world and goes by the name Perseus Jackson," I tell them happily.

The girl snorted,"My cousin, a hero? What have you been smoking? Did you not just see him kill all those innocent mortals? Or were did you just so happen to be looking in the other direction?"

Cousin? So these were...

"YOU ARE THALIA GRACE AND NICO DI ANGELO?!" I scream, causing them to jump.

"Yea, what is it to you?" The boy asked suspiciously.

"You guys are amazing! You always are with Perseus and helping him. And you all have really cool powers..." I ramble before Thalia puts up a hand to stop me.

"Why do you still think so highly of Percy? Even when he killed all those people?" Thalia questioned, a slight edge to her tone.

I stare at her wide eyed. "You really do not know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"That Perseus-" I start.

"I have news on where Perseus might be," Natasha announced,"Shall we follow it?"

I stare at Thalia for moment before saying," I will explain another time. Just, just do not jump to conclusions so fast. Now are you going to join us?"

Thalia looked slightly confused and nodded, indicating she would come with.

"Of course, I need to know what my suppose dead cousin has been up to."

_\- WARNING-_

_IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS PART_

_-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-_

**Percy POV~**

"What the fuck were you doing?" Loki asked kicking me repetitively in the ribs. "I said to kill them! Not just knock them out you fucking retard!" He screamed stomping on my chest.

I did not trust myself to speak, knowing that blood will probably start flowing out.

"Answer me you worthless piece of shit!" He yelled once more, grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"I w-will not do as you say," I stuttered, coughing up some blood towards the end.

"Oh really? Well then for your actions you get to watch a little show," Loki sneered, smiling evilly. "I am sure you will love it."

He dragged me to a steel chair and chained me to it. He slowly spun it around so I could face the other direction. There my parents were hung, looking paler than the last time I saw them.

Loki walked up to them and pressed his scepter onto both of their chests.

"Let us play a game. Whoever kills the other fastest gets to be tortured. Sound good to you?" Loki told them, causing my eyes to widen.

"You wouldn't," I said in disbelief.

"Ah, but I would."

My mom and Paul began battling each other viciously. Paul gave my mother punch in the face and an elbow in the stomach.

While I just sat there, speechless as they fought.

And I still sat there my mouth wide open as Mom ripped out one of Paul's eyes.

And I still sat there quietly, even though my mom was dead and Paul was bleeding to death.

Because I could not believe it.

I did not want to believe it.

Mom and Paul are dead, just because I did not murder some people.

"Well that was splendid! And I did not even have to go through the trouble of having to kill the one that stayed alive. Now here comes the next show! You will like this one even better!"

Loki grabbed my chains and dragged me to a dark room. A high chair sat smack in the middle, a smiling baby seated in it. It smiled even wider when it saw me, not noticing the horror on my face.

I turned to Loki.

"Please no, do not do this."

"It is too late Perseus..

"PLEASE! I will do anything! Just, just do not harm the baby," I beg him.

"Though it is nice to see you beg, I can not do as you ask. I gave you a task and you completely ignored it. Now you must face the consequences," Loki told me seriously. He brought out a small knife and approached the baby.

The child began to whimper at the sight of the deadly blade. "Let us have some fun," Loki told it, slicing its soft skin. Tears pooled out of her eyes as she cried out in pain.

Loki made little cuts all over her arm, making it look like it had been wiped across a cactus. Her heart breaking sobs echoed through out the room, surrounding me in this bubble of sadness.

He moved over the the next arm and carved the letter L and P on her flesh. "Our letters," He said proudly.

Blood was pouring out of her wounds, making her scream louder.

I wanted to help, I so badly wanted to help. But what could I do? I bit down on lip to try and stop the second wave of tears from coming out.

Why?

Why must this happen to me? I wanted to do something. anything.

_Blood._

That is it! Blood! I stared at her arms and made the blood freeze up, creating a little cast around her arm.

"Interesting Perseus, very interesting. I thank you for showing me your little trick. Now be a good boy and go back to your cell peacefully. Or," Loki told me,"The baby gets to have more fun."

I nod my head so quickly I thought it would fall off.

"Oh and take this gift." Loki grabbed the baby's head and pressed his blade on her scalp. He slowly began to cut off her scalp, until her head was bleeding badly. She screamed and screamed, her voice cracking and giving out. Her cheeks were soaked with her tears and her eyes held a burning a pain in them.

I knew it was only a matter of seconds before she died.

As if he was reading my thoughts Loki waved his hand dismissively, "If she dies I will just bring her back, so she can face eternal torture for your sickening ways."

Now I could not stop the water works.

Loki grabbed my hair and dragged me back to my old cell, her scalp clutched in my hands. Loki glanced down at it,"Why don't you wear it as a hat? Maybe then people will stop dying from the horrors that is your face."

He threw me in there and locked the door, encasing me in darkness.

"Sweet nightmares my puppet," Loki called over his shoulder, causing his odd helmet to shift a bit. "We are going to be having guests tomorrow."

I curled myself into a fetal position and thought about today's events. I had killed some people and watched as my image I created for my cousins fell away like crumbs of a pastry,

I had caused my parents death.

And made a baby get tortured,

I was slowly becoming insane, both Loki and I knew it.

At some point I was going to break. And no one was going to be there to put the pieces together again.

I suppose my puzzle pieces were becoming lost. Making it impossible to create the image again.

I closed my eyes and chewed on my cheek, smiling as I tasted that metallic taste.

Tomorrow we will be having visitors.

And maybe, just maybe,

they are here to save me.

**Well it's been a while, what's up? **

**Well, I speeded through this update since you guys haven't read anything for this story for ...two weeks? And I thought you might want some cliffhangers to keep you thinking during this Thanksgiving weekend. School *sigh* is just a lot of work. From essays to exams, I have a lot on my plate. That's even including all the extra crap I do. So updates are going to continue to be slow and yeah :/ though I will try to update this weekend if I have time :)**

**Oh and to answer Technovok's question, yes this takes place after the movies. And if we are talking about the books, this takes place after the final battle in the Blood of Olympus. Hope that answered your question :)**

**Now I must be going, I have homework to complete. **

**See you soon!  
~Stuckbetween2worldss **

**(PM me over the weekend I'll be on )**


	12. How are You?

_Chapter 12: How are You?_

_[ Word collage of feels either above or to the side. ]_

_Percy POV~_

I woke up, my face sticky from my tears. I must have looked like I walked through a tornado, that was certainly how I felt. My thoughts and emotions swirled around in my mind as I tried to calm myself down.

I was having a panic attack.

I felt as though I could not breathe, that my dark and evil deeds were slowly suffocating me. My breathing was becoming more and more ragged as more and more thoughts resurfaced. Thoughts of my now deceased parents, my bleeding sibling, and my mystery guests. Who knows who they are?

Are they some of Loki's goons? Sent to punish me for my evil doings?

Or, are they here to rescue you me from this dungeon?

The first one seemed more likely, seeing that Loki would never let me go that easily.

Unless he has something else in plan.

I closed my eyes and I just lye on the ground, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. I needed to take deep breaths, try to control the nervousness pumping through my veins. Someone was coming, I realized.

Someone was actually coming. The thought made me a little giddy, a bit of hope sparking in me.

Sadly, it diminished as soon as I laid my eyes on Loki. He stood there outside my cell looking amused, like he found my little panic attack hilarious. I suppose he did, the asshole.

"How did you sleep?" Loki asked, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Like a rock," I smiled. I did not want to give him the satisfaction in knowing I did not sleep a wink.

"Well then, stand up and and get over here. I need to have some fun with you before our guests appear," Loki barked, causing me to scramble to get up off the dirty floor.

I stood straight as Loki grabbed my hair and began to drag me to another room of horrors.

I was tied to a chair as Loki slapped my face. With each slap came a new word.

"Killer."

"Monster."

"Dumb."

"Unlovable."

"Un-loyal."

I sat there, taking it all in. Soaking in his words, allowing the them to sink in to my head. All these hurtful, yet true, words. It was as if he was giving me two slaps at once, rather than one.

I suppose he meant to torture me emotionally, rather than physically, but I did not feel a thing. Everything was just, numb.

I guess after a while you sort of just stop feeling.

Except when it's people you love telling you those words.

I tried not flinch as Loki raised his hand once again, ready to slap me. Though he seemed to remember something when he slowly put his hand down, allowing me to breathe out a sigh of relief,

"We need you looking at least some what decent when our visitors show up. Now, shall we go back to your cell?"

_Thalia POV~_

I dragged my feet as we walked to wherever the girl named BlapTidow I think, is taking us. In my opinion, someone with such a stupid name should not be leading us to this evil place. Seriously.

Even worse, we were on a mission to go and retrieve my cousin, Perseus, a guy I could not stand. At least, now I can't.

I thought back to Thor and Percy's words, how I should not jump to conclusions too fast. But, why? Was him killing innocents not enough proof? And of course, when Thor was about to tell me why, he had to be interrupted by Ms. Blap over there.

What a vlacas.

My feet had began to ache, we have been walking forever. Apparently our destination is in Lower Manhattan. Which is very far away.

_One foot in front of the other._

"Why are we even going there. He will probably just try and kill us all. Why not just leave him?' I ask curiously. The entire group turns around and stares at me and glares. Even Nico.

"He may have messed up, but until we learn more I am not going to act as if he hasn't saved our asses a bunch of times like some people," Nico sneers, then turns away.

Jeez, who stuck a bone up his arse?

I grumble a bit and continue marching on, my feets pleas to stop forgotten.

Time to see whether or not I am wrong.

**[ ^^ dayum those are some sexy star thingies ;) ]**

In front of us stood what you would call the cliche abandoned building. Ivy hugged the crumbling wall for dear life.

We cautiously walk towards the entrance, jumping over potholes and deep cracks on the way there. It was like a death trap, one wrong step would send you sliding through mud.

Finally we reached the door after what seemed like hours, and Thor slowly opened the door. We all peeked inside and here I thought this building couldn't get any more cliche.

Flickering lights hung from the low ceiling, giving the dim hallway an eerie feel. The walls were made out of cement, reminding me even more of those creepy asylums and hospitals in horror films.

Please Zeus don't let me die in such a stupid setting. And if I do die here, send GreenDay to play a song in my final moments.

Taking a deep breath I walked inside, trailing behind everyone else.

"Perseus is somewhere in here..., it says that he is.. down?" BlapTidow announced, looking a bit confused, "Maybe there is a door somewhere?"

"Or maybe it's that elevator to your right labeled **DUNGEON**?" Metal Guy told her, rolling his eyes. No need to act snobbish, Red.

"Whatever. Let's head in, 'Kay?"

As soon as I step foot in that elevator, I knew something was up. I was starting to realize how easy everything was, even though it shouldn't have been. We were going after some psychopathic dude after all this should be anything but easy.

So, when my foot touched the hardwood floors in the elevator, I felt a little nervous. What if the elevator cord breaks? What if it breaks down? What if a poisonous gas seeped through the vents, killing us all?

I guess no one else in this elevator was thinking that, since they pushed the button reading Dungeon.

Man, is everyone acting like American Idiots? Quoting GreenDay if you could not tell. Man do I love them. I could marry Billie Joe Armstrong. Seriously.

With a ding, the elevator doors slid open and revealed a disgusting sight.

My cousin and his friend.

**_Thor_**** POV~**

I stared at my brother in obvious distaste. I had always thought that everyone had a little good. However, when Loki did all these horrible things to my hero, I realized just how bad he was.

Standing there looking all smug as a beat up Percy stood at his side, made my blood boil. He thinks he is soo better than us, just because he has Perseus Jackson. I am so eager to wipe that grin off his face when we make a run for it with Perseus. Asumming he is able to resist Loki's control.

Loki cleared his throat. "I suppose once we are all finished with this little stare down of ours, we can move on. Welcome to my home," Loki threw his hands in the air and gestured to the dungeon around him.

He was god for Asgard's sake, could he not get something a little classier?

"I know it may not be the best place in your opinion," Loki announced, giving me a pointed look,"But it has worked out perfectly for all that goes on down here. Right Perseus."

"Yes, Loki," He said in a very monotone voice, no emotion held in it.

Loki smiled at Perseus. "Isn't he just perfect? He obeys wonderfully, right?"

"Yes, Loki." He said once again in that same tone. Please don't tell me he has no control! He needed to be in control for our plan to work.

"Now, have a seat." A person appeared out of no where with a chair and a chain, pushing me roughly into the chair. The chains must of had magic in them, because not even I could break them.

"Percy, give them a show shall you? I'll bring her in and please,do obey. You know the consequences." Loki left the room, leaving us with a wide eyes Percy. Consequences? What has my brother done to this poor boy?!

"No.. He wouldn't.." Percy muttered before shaking his head and looking at us.

"You have to go now. Before.. before.. he makes me.."

"I am back! And look who I brought with me!" Loki cried out happily, a bloody baby craddeled in his arms.

That couldn't be...

Oh my gods.

"Now Percy, cut her on her arm."

Percy didn't move.

"I said _cut _her on her arm. Must I repeat myself a third time? Or would you rather hear your mother say it?" Loki barked, thrusting a blade in Percy's hands. He stumbled back a bit from the force Loki pushed him with, but quickly regained his footing.

"Please, anything but this." Percy pleaded, biting on his lip and clenching the knife in his hands so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Must I remind you of the consequences. Now _obey_."

Percy clutched the knife even harder, if possible. He approached the baby and cut her already scarred arms even further. "Now kill her," Loki sneered and whispered something in Percy's ear. He suddenly looked more alert and stared at the baby guiltily.

He wouldnt, right?

And then, with one fast swish.

Percy plunged the knife into the screaming baby's heart.

Silencing her.

_Forever._

_"So how do you feel Perseus?"_

_"I feel fine."_


	13. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

Hello all my Fanfiction Readers!

Wow it's been so long since I've updated on here and I'm very sorry that I haven't done so sooner.

I have read through each of your pm's and reviews and know that an update on this site has been asked for plenty of times. So, I would like to inform you I plan on continuing this story and rewriting a lot of the chapters on here to make them longer and less confusing (keep in mind I was about twelve when I started writing this).

Thank you for sticking around and I hope you'll enjoy the chapters that are to come!

~author

(Just to let you all know there are more chapters of this story available on Wattpad, since I had originally started the story on that site. Keep in mind that those chapters aren't up to the standard I want them to be and will be heavily edited soon. Thanks!)


End file.
